About knowing the truth
by Snowfly
Summary: Harry sitzt auf dem Astronieturm, hat vor alle von der Last "Harry Potter" zu befreien. Derpressive, Drama vielleicht...Read and Review! enjoy xD


Disclaimer: alles JKR, warner bros. und dem verlag, nix mir, ich bekomm kein geld dafür.

pairing: Harry/draco, das heißt slash, teilweise nur angedeutet.

sonstiges: Das hier ist depressiv, und das nicht zu wenig. Ich konnte nicht anders Ox

auserdem ist es eine songfic zu dem lied _"the kill" von 30 seconds to mars_. folglich gehören die lyrics usw auch nicht mir Xx _schnief_

jetzt noch viel spaß beim Lesen :)

Der Wind wehte durch Harrys schwarzes, zerzaustes Haar. Er bemerkte es nichteinmal. Vollkommen verloren stand er an der Brüstung des Astronomieturms. Einzelne Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter. Auch das bemerkte er nicht. Leer und emotionslos starrten seine Augen hinab in die Tiefe. Man könnte denken er wäre einfach gestorben ohne es zu merken, so stand er da, wie als ob allein seine Seele ihn noch aufrecht halten würde.

_What if I wanted to break_

_Laugh it all off in your face_

_What would you do?_

Keiner würde ihn hier oben suchen. Dafür hatte er gesorgt. Ron und Hermine waren schon vor Stunden in ihren Schlafräumen verschwunden. Sie würden nicht an ihn denken.

Er würde ihn auch nicht suchen. Harry wusste es. Er würde auch nicht an ihn denken.

Hermine und Ron hatten ihn erst noch vor dem Slytherin gewarnt, doch mit der Zeit hatten auch sie es akzeptiert. Hätten sie eine andere Möglichkeit gehabt? Wohl kaum. Sie haben nie versucht es ihm auszureden, weil er nicht gut für Harry war. Es ging ihnen nur darum, das "all die Leute da draußen" auf schlechte Gedanken kommen könnten, weil Harry Potter ausgerechnet mit einem Slytherin, noch dazu einem Malfoy zusammen war.

_What if I fell to the floor_

_Couldn't take all this anymore_

_What would you do, do, do?_

Was Draco machen würde, wenn er Harry hier sähe? Ein trostloses Lächeln schlich sich auf Harrys Lippen. Er würde Lachen. Wahrscheinlich. Harry liebte es, wenn er lachte. Wenn er schrie, wenn er ihn anschaute. Er liebte alles an ihm.

Langsam kam Bewegung in seinen starren Körper. Er schwankte, stützte sich am Geländer ab und lies sich langsam daran heruntergleiten. Das dabei sein Shirt hochrutschte, und er nun mit dem nackten Rücken an der kalten Steinwand lehnte bemerkte er auch nicht.

Er bemerkte gar nichts.

_Come_

_Break me down_

_Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you_

Er wollte nicht denken, doch seine Gedanken hielten ihn gefangen. Drehten sich um ihn, ihn, ihn. An alles was er denken konnte war Draco. Wie er immer die Augenbrauen hochzog, wenn er wild gestikulierend durchs Zimmer lief. Wie er ihn missbilligend anschaute wenn er in Zaubertränke wieder einmal durchgefallen war. Wie er langsam auf ihn zukam. Wie er sich zu Harry hinunter beugte. Wie Dracos Lippen sanft seine berührten.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Er hätte es niemals anfangen dürfen.

Draco hatte ihn nie geliebt.

_What if I wanted to fight_

_Beg for the rest of my life_

_What would you do?_

Harry war für ihn nichts Besonderes gewesen. Ein Junge eben. Du küsst ihn, verdrehst ihm den Kopf, raubst ihm seine Unschuld. Und dann landet er auf dem Astronomieturm. Nicht weil Draco ihn hier hochgetrieben hätte. Harry war nicht der einzige, der hier oben gestanden hatte und daran dachte aufzuhören. Dieses verdammte Gefühl versuchte loszuwerden, diese Gefühlslosigkeit, diese Taubheit.

_You say you wanted more_

_What are you waiting for_

_I'm not running from you_

Es war nicht dieses tragische Gefühl das alle beschrieben, wenn sie Liebeskummer hatten. Es war schlimmer. Lieber würde Harry einen Crucio ertragen, um wenigstens etwas zu fühlen, als das hier durchzumachen.

Er bemerkte nicht wie es begann zu regnen.

_Come_

_Break me down_

_Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you_

Er machte Draco nicht verantwortlich, für das was hier geschah.

Die Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht und doch fühlte er nichts.

Draco war nicht schuld. Er kann nichts dafür.

_Look in my eyes_

_You're killing me, killing me_

_All I wanted was you_

Und wie es anfing auf dem Astronomieturm zu stürmen, so begannen nun auch die Bilder und Gefühle auf Harry einzustürmen. Bilder von Draco während er schlief, die Sonnenstrahlen auf sein blondes Haar fielen. Draco wie er Harry ignorierte, als er ihm durch die unzähligen Flure nach rannte. Draco wie er Hermine beleidigte. Draco wie er Harry küsste.

Harry stand auf und schwankte unter der Last seiner Eindrücke.

Der Neid als Draco mehr mit diesem Zabini machte als mit ihm. Das Glücksgefühl wenn er aufwachte und einfach nur wusste das Draco da war. Diese Starrheit als Draco ihm vor wenigen Stunden gesagt hatte, dass Harry das Falsche von ihm erwarten würde. Das er nur Harry war. Niemand der sich einbilden müsse er hätte Liebe verdient.

_I tried to be someone else_

_But nothing seemed to change_

_I know now, this is who I really am inside_

Harry schwankte zur Brüstung und zog sich mühsam auf das Geländer hoch. Wenn er jetzt fallen würde, wäre es wenigstens vorbei.

Er bemerkte nicht, dass er nicht fallen, sondern heruntergeweht werden würde, wenn er hier saß. Er bemerkte nicht wie ein Blitz den Himmel teilte. Er bemerkte nicht, dass sich seine Fingernägel in seine Handflächen bohrten. Er bemerkte nicht, dass langsam das warme Blut seine Handgelenke herunter rann.

_Falling from myself_

_Falling for a chance_

_I know now, this is who I really am_

Er war selbst schuld. Draco war nicht schuld. Er hatte es verdient. Er betete es sich fast schon vor, wie Etwas das er auswendig lernen musste. Er könnte allen eine Last abnehmen, wenn er jetzt fiel.

_Come_

_Break me down_

_Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you, you, you_

Mit diesen Worten hatte er ihm gezeigt, wie vergänglich und belanglos ein Leben sein kann, und wie wenig ein einziger Mensch ausmachte. Draco hatte es schon immer gewusst.

_Look in my eyes_

_You're killing me, killing me_

Harry rutschte ein Stück nach vorne. Wenige Zentimeter bröckliger Stein trennten ihn noch von der schwarzen Tiefe. Ein Windstoss kam von hinten und drückte Harry noch ein Stück weiter Richtung Abgrund, als wollte er ihn in seiner Entscheidung bestärken.

Harry zögerte, dann ließ er sich fallen.

_All I wanted was you_

_Come, break me down_

_Break me down_

_Break me down_

Er fiel, tief, tiefer. Er wusste nicht wie lange er schon fiel, es könnten Sekunden, Minuten oder auch Stunden sein. Da spürte er plötzlich einen Ruck durch seinen Körper fahren, er schwebte mitten in der Luft und fiel nicht mehr. Er wurde wie an einem Seil wieder hinaufgezogen. Als er wieder auf der Brüstung stand, umfassten ihn zwei starke Arme von hinten und er sackte zusammen. Ohne die Augen zu öffnen wusste er, wer ihn gerettet hatte. Draco würde nie für einen Tod verantwortlich sein wollen.

_What if I wanted to break...?_

Vielen Dank fürs lesen :)

Grüße gehen an meine beta Julia (flausch) und natürlich an JKR das sie uns fanfictionwriter- und Lesern diese kreative Auslebung unserer Fantasie ermöglicht hat. 3

Snowfly


End file.
